


Forgotten Family

by MartinKrattFan99



Category: Krattcest - Fandom
Genre: Amnesia, Family, Krattcest - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:51:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinKrattFan99/pseuds/MartinKrattFan99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Martin gets amnesia, and he forgetts his brother, his daughter...Will his family be able to bring back his memories?</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Martin gets amnesia, and he forgetts his brother, his daughter...Will his family be able to bring back his memories?

Forgetting Family

 

In the American Rain Forest...

The brothers are teaching they daughter, how to climb up a tree. Martin climbing up the tree first."Martin, be careful."said Chris and he kissing Martin on the lips.

"Don't worry about me, i'll be fine.."said Martin and he kissing back. He start climbing up the tree and he looking back to his family with a big smile.

Martin is climbed up 30 m on the tree.When broken branches under his feet, and he began to fall.'Oh no...'said the voice in Chris's head.

Martin's life before the huge conservation...his first kiss with Chris...Chris's pregnancy....and then...Marissa's birth...he smiled at that memories, when he's falling down the ground.

"MARTIN!!! DAD!!!"screamed Chris and Marissa together they running to Martin checking his stat.

"Martin, Martin can you hear me?! Please, answer me! Wake up...please..."said Chris and he start crying.

Marissa is crying too he hugged Chris tight, who hugged back."Ugh.."said Martin weakly."Martin?!"asked Chris.'Thank godness...he's alive...'said the voice in Chris's mind.

"Marissa we need to take Dad to the hospital right now!"said Chris."Okay Daddy!"said Marissa and he helped Chris to pick up Martin.

When the team returned to Tortuga, told us what happened to Martin and taken to the hospital.

In the hospital said that they are not so serious injuries, but still in a period of several weeks of observation ...

Two weeks later:

Chris was sitting next to Martin's bed, who was still not willing to get up. And later..

"Ugh.."said Martin weakly."Martin?! Marissa get up he's finally awake!"cried Chris happily.Martin opened his eyes, and he looking at the other man next to his bed and the little girl, who sitting on him.

Chris kissed her with joy, Martin was surprised but he kissed back."Martin how are you feeling?"asked Chris.

Martin looked like he just trying to remember the people ahead of us."Dad?"asked Marissa.

"I have two question."said Martin."What is it?"asked Chris."Who are you, and who's that little girl?"asked Martin.

'Oh no...'said the voice in Chris's head.  
Chris visibly paled suddenly felt very weak in the legs he sat down on the chair.

"Y-you can't remember us?"asked Chris. Martin nodded, giving Chris was even more sad.


	2. Chapter 2

Returning Memories

 

Two days later, Martin was released from the hospital, which everyone was very pleased.

Chris was very pleased, but he had a feeling that it will not be easy to bring back Martin's memories.

When he went back to the Tortuga were immediately brought back Martin's memories.

Chris was first"Okay umm..can you remember this?"asked Chris and he picked up a picture when he was pregnant with Marissa.

On the picture Chris reaches down his hand on his belly and looked into the camera.

Martin looked closely at the picture...Suddenly, a commemorative broke up in it, in which he and his brother were waiting Marissa's birth.

Martin slowly looked at her daughter and Chris and he smiled. Chris smiled back and took her hand.

Martin kissed Chris's hand softly, and he looked into his eyes.Chris looked into her eyes too, and then he kissing him on the lips.

Martin felt during that kiss the relics are starting to come back. After the kiss suddenly became a headache for Martin, giving half to his knees.

" Martin, are you okay?"asked Chris."Dad?"asked Marissa. The Pain is relief after Martin opened his eyes and he looked at Marissa." What is it M.?"asked Martin with a smile.

Chris and Marissa's eyes widened, then they smiled. They both jumped at Martin, who fell from the ground.

"Woah!"said Martin when he fells the ground."Martin! Dad!"cried Chris and Marissa together happily.

"You can not imagine how much I love you!"said Chris and he kissed Martin again and again." I love you too Chris!"said Martin and he kissed back.

Chris's hearth is beating crazy when Martin said that.When the team went into the room and told us Martin's memories coming back. Everybody was very happy.

That night the brothers were in bed and hugged each other tightly. Chris looked at Martin who looked back at him.

"I love you so much.."said Chris and he kissed Martin." I love you so much too.."said Martin and he kissed back. Then they both fell asleep happiness in their hearts.


End file.
